


Sandra

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Cormoran's Temporary Solution
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Sandra

**Sandra**

She was driving Strike up the wall, he really needed a Secretary he could depend on:

Good Timekeeping

Efficient

Discrete

Working on her own initiative

Good computer skills

Excellent English, Spelling and Grammar

Sandra had none of these, unless you count posting pictures of herself on Face-thingy, pulling faces that Strike thought made her look like a pouting duck.

This morning she’d arrived at twenty past nine, hadn’t apologised and then spent half an hour in the little toilet putting on her make up_. If that’s what you could call it _Strike thought, _what on earth is all that glittery stuff she plasters on her cheek bones? And what’s this with girls and tattoos why has she got stars behind her ear?_

_You’re getting even grumpier _he thought_, _with a sigh, business wasn’t booming to say the least and he begrudged the money he spent with Temporary Solutions for her “services”

Giggling and chatting away she put a cup of tea on his desk, it looked like she’d waved a teabag in the general direction of the cup. He took a sip & shuddered, he’d given up asking her to make it as strong as she could. The inane chatter he now just filtered out.

Right that’s it

“Sandra, got a minute?”

“Sure Cormy, what do you need?”

“Sorry but I’m not working in the office next week “. He lied fluently

“Can you let Temporary Solutions know I’ll get back to them when I need Secretarial Support again, and thanks for all your work the last few weeks”

“Oh that’s fine Cormy, I never seem to stay at a place long, I’ll get something new next week”

_Can’t think why that is._

Saturday night lying next to Charlotte, feeling the waves of anger emanating from her following the low level verbal combat they had been engaged in for most of the day, the thought went through his mind

“_Fuck I hope that dizzy bint cancelled the temp next week, I don’t need another disaster for a secretary_”

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head as a one off so I just typed it up and submitted, no agonising over words or structure just short & sharp  
I hope people like it


End file.
